untitled
by Duckeegal20
Summary: Everything changed when they found out they were related...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story but Kim and my own ideas. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling:-)

It was their 7th year at Hogwarts. They had been together through thick and thin. Nothing ever changed between the group of four. Even in the 2nd year when every one found out that she was his sister. It was a surprise even to Hermione. She was her best friend. When she told the two that she was his sister the whole school found out in a mere 20 minutes because of Fred and George Weasley.

Flashback

"What do you mean that you are his sister?" Hermione asked with an astonished look on her face. You could read every one of her emotions.

"Exactly what I mean. We were separate when our parents were killed." She said looking at the two wide eye teens.

Flashback

Then with Dumbledore, it was even more of a surprise. He took them out of class and told them. They weren't even expecting it.

Flashback

Harry wasn't paying attention the entire time. He hadn't even known that she was his sister. He didn't even know that he had a sister. She looked exactly like Lily. Dumbledore pulled them both out of class and told them. Both were extremely shocked when told the news. It was very overwhelming.

"So, big brother…what do you have to say about this?" She asked hoping he wouldn't just shun her out.

"Well, little sister…do not cause me problems like Ginny does Ron and we won't have a thing to worry about." He looked at her smiling.

She jumped into his arms laughing. They always got along and she couldn't think of any reason that would change that. She was now going to have somewhat of a family.

Flashback

It was pretty self explanatory when they were told. Dumbledore told them of the night that it happened. He didn't want to elaborate on the details of the evening, just the facts, nothing more. Kim was given to McGonagall to look after. They couldn't very well drop off the two youngsters to the Dursleys. They would never have even taken the one. Through the persuasiveness of Dumbledore Harry was taken in. Kim spent the first eleven years of her life with the teachers at Hogwarts. You would never know that she had been there though. When Harry was told about this he finally knew how she had that keen sense of direction in the castle when they first met. Ron and Hermione took well.

Flashback

"So that is why you and Harry look so much alike, I would've never guessed. There was nothing ever said about a second baby…or a sibling of the boy that lived" Hermione said in a calm and collected manner.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS ARE BROTHER AND SISTER! Do you even know what this means? He'll be after you too if he finds out that you are related!" Ron said in a panic

"Oh please Ron. No one will ever…." Hermione was cut off by the loud voices of Fred and George.

"DID EVERYONE HEAR! KIM AND HARRY ARE BROTHER AND SISTER! THE BOY WHO LIVED HAS A SISTER!"

"FRED! GEORGE! SHUT UP!" All of them yelled at once. Then the whispering was heard.

Flashback

It was like a bombardment of questions all at once. The best part was when they saw Draco Malfoy's face. It was like he was looking at a disgusting picture that he never wanted to see again. The torment that he always threw at them was even worse after he found out. Many people asked her… 'why'd you keep it a secret?' 'Is this supposed to be some sort of trick?' 'Why did you come out now and say it?' The two couldn't take it though. Finally the teachers stepped in…even Snape and made all of the questioning stop. They couldn't handle the questions and do their homework at the same time. Then the worst of it all when Hermione became victim of 'the beast within' and was petrified. Kim was distraught when Hermione was taken into the hospital wing and couldn't help much to begin with. It was a great year, but a horrible one. Now in their seventh year things were going to be changing…some things that happen but aren't meant to happen.

AN: this is my first Harry Potter story. If you guys want me to continue writing please tell me. If not, no biggy. Also, if you do want me to continue I need a title. Please help me with it. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't anything but Kim and my own plot

She was looking out the window of the train thinking about all the things that she, her brother, and her friends had been through. She was Head Girl. She didn't know how Hermione was going to take it. She knew that she wanted it really bad…

"I can't believe I didn't get the Head Girl Badge. I was so sure that I would. Malfoy was laughing when he knew that I didn't get it. It's like he knew that I wasn't going to get it even though I've worked so hard these past seven years." Hermione said to Harry and Ron as they were walking in to meet Kim.

"Kim! I missed you so much! How was your summer?" Hermione exclaimed throwing her arms around her.

"It was good. Harry and I were wreaking havoc on the Dursleys. It was so much fun." Kim and Harry started laughing as they remembered the things that they did.

"Remember when I changed Dudley's socks into salamanders?" Harry said

"Or when I made Aunt Petunia's flowers talk?" Kim said with tears coming out of her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"You made her flowers talk? Salamanders? Brilliant!" Ron started laughing. Hermione, however, had a scowl on her face.

"You could have gotten yourselves expelled for the issue of magic! Did you even think about that?" She lectured them.

"Aww, Hermione, they deserved it." Harry told her

"I will admit; it is kind of funny."

Hermione started laughing with the three of them. Kim was happy that her mind was off of the fact that she was Head Girl.

"So, I wonder who got the Head Girl Badge." Hermione said after a while. Her mood changed though. She was sort of sulking now.

"Umm, Hermione, I want to tell you something…." Kim started to tell her but Malfoy decide to put his lousy two-cents in.

"Well, you see Granger, only Purebloods receive the head badge, not filthy Mudbloods like you." He sneered at the group. Harry and Ron jumped up ready to pounce on him.

"I don't remember you getting invited into our compartment Malfoy." Kim said glaring at him.

"Well, I came to tell you that we have a meeting with Dumbledore in 10 minutes. Don't be late!"

Malfoy left knowing that he had just caused a little bit of problem within the group. He wanted to see how that mudblood took the news, but he wasn't feeling up to dealing with the Potter girl.

"What's he talking about Kim?" Hermione asked her with glazed over eyes.

"That's what I was trying to tell you before he came in. I was made Head Girl. I don't know why. Please don't be upset with me." Kim said it rather fast and was hoping that her head would still be intact within the next minute.

"I'd rather it was you than anyone else. I'm happy for you though." Hermione didn't sound that enthusiastic though.

"Please Hermione, I know you really wanted it and I thought you had better grades than me anyway. I was hoping you got it all summer long." It wasn't going as bad as she thought it would've been though.

"It's really okay. I promise Kim." Hermione tried to smile at her. "You better go though. You don't want to be late for you first Heads meeting."

Kim left trying to believe that everything was okay. She walked down to the last compartment and walked in to see Malfoy drinking a glass of Butterbeer.

"So how did the little mudblood take the news?" He asked not looking up.

"Stuff it Malfoy! You had no right to do that!" She yelled at him

"Well, I decided to give you a head start into telling her." He said with a smirk

"I think you just totally ruined my friendship. You're such a slug." She told him in distaste. "How did you know that I was Head Girl anyway?"

"If you read the entire letter that was sent to you it tells you who, in your case, the Head Boy is." He said to her in a Know-it-all tone.

"Don't be such a prat. You still didn't have to say anything. You knew how much that meant to her. She said sitting down folding her arms.

"Well, too bad I did. Plus, it's not in my nature to be nice to people like you. You still haven't answered my question." He said finally looking up at her.

"Well, it's none of your business." She told him

"That bad? I thought that would've happened. Oh well. My day is partially complete. I ruin a friendship. Now I just have to get a girl in bad and I'll be just peachy." His smirk was just too wide for her liking after that statement.

She looked at him with disdain and just waited for Dumbledore to arrive.

"It's not my fault that your stupid mudblood of a friend can't take a joke." He said looking away again.

"Stop calling her a mudblood Malfoy!" She was getting tired of him calling her names. Hermione was her best friend after all.

"Hermione Granger is a MUDBLOOD!" He screamed standing up and glaring at her.

"STUPIFY!" Kim screamed and hexed him. He fell back into his seat. He shook off the feeling and stood.

"I dare you to try that again mudblood lover!"

"Tarantallegra!"

Malfoy started dancing throughout the compartment. He was able to get his bearings for a few seconds and cast his own spell.

"Rictusempra!"

Hermione fell over with laughter. Dumbledore walked in and saw what was going on and was angered. He couldn't believe that his two Heads were acting like this.

"FINITE INCANTAUM!" He yelled above that laughter and the shouts.

The two fell over in exhaustion. He gave them both stern looks and they tried to shit comfortably next to one another.

"I'm very disappointed in the two of you. This behavior is unacceptable. You were both made Heads of this school and this is how you act? I'm appalled."

"Sorry headmaster." The two said together and with their heads down ashamed of themselves.

"Now, I wanted to congratulate the both of you on obtaining this position, however I'm wondering now if I made the right decision. I also wanted to give you a heads up on what is going on this year. You two will be obligated to show house unity and will be sharing a dorm together.

"What!" They screamed in unison

"Precisely, there is nothing you can do about it. You are to show the other members of your houses and the other two how this school should be run together. We wanted the houses to be together." He stated clearly to them

"I don't think I can share a dorm with this…this…thing…." Kim stated

"Then hand in your badge and go get Hermione." He looked at her as she just continued to sit there. "I thought so. Now, you both will be planning the Yule ball and this year I want everything to run smoothly and you two will have to bear with one another. I have to get going. There are things that need to be done with the castle before you arrive. I will not have anymore fighting between you two or I will revoke your badges. Am I clear?" He looked at the two from above his glasses.

"Yes headmaster." The repeated again.

"Now enjoy the rest of the train ride. I'll see you two at school."

With that said Dumbledore was gone. Kim got up and began to walk out of the compartment when Malfoy stopped her.

"Don't think this is over." He said nastily

"I wouldn't dream of it…" with that said Kim walked out of the compartment and headed back to her friends. However, when she reached there she heard Hermione crying and knew it was because she didn't receive the Heads Badge. When Hermione spoke though Kim turned around and went right back to the compartment she was just in.

"She doesn't deserve it Harry. She probably only got it because she is your sister. She is not better than me…"

Please Read and Review! I want everyone's input!


End file.
